deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Zena Marientail
Background Zena Marientail is a magic soldier belonging to Seryuu city's territorial army, her lineage is of the Chevalier Marientail house where her family are retainers of Earl Seryuu. She has a younger brother who is currently the family head. Though her family are nobles, they are of the lowest rank, with humble riches and lacking status in governmental politics. Zena's an adept wind user and evaluated to have a promising future as a soldier. Appearance Zena has a slender body and long straight bob hair, though teased for her flat-chest, she's considered a 'charmingly beautiful girl' and/or 'plainly cute'. Plot Seryuu City Whilst trying to complete her duty as a magic soldier of the earldom, when the Seryuu Demon attacks Earl Seryuu's castle; she's attacked and thrust away crashing into a tree, Satou rescues and takes her to the medical station. Her encounter would further cement her wish to fly, as she marvels at Satou whilst carrying her injured body and at same time jump from building to building in haste and caution so she's not further injured. She jokingly later refers to him as Mr. Nimble. She's last seen saying her farewell to Satou as he leaves the city and she then plans to meet him again in Labyrinth city. Journey to Labyrinth City After Satou leaves Seryuu city for Labyrinth city and approximately half month has passed Zena is chosen as a member of the labyrinth city Selbira training selected corps--a force created by Earl Seryuu as a means to gain necessary knowledge in care-taking and economizing Seryuu city's new labyrinth by studying the veteran Labyrinth city. This is all due to the collective agreement of Zena and her close friends Lilio, Ruu and Iona, who all had their own personal reasons for the joining the corps but wanted to help Zena achieve her love by going to the labyrinth city. Incidentally, within the corps Zena is the leader of a magic squad consisting of her and her aforementioned three friends. Lesseu Earldom The march of the corps had been relatively smooth with only insect-type monsters and minor thieves attempting to obstruct their journey until they enter the Lesseu Earldom then meeting the territory's defeated army and discover that Lesseu city has been destroyed by a mid-class, level 40, demon that also brought along 1400 rampaging monsters.to the territory. Zettsu Earldom Labyrinth City Skills Magic * Protection * Cushion * Whisper * Walk * Hammer * Hammer * Protection Trivia * Zena's friends tease her that she's a fallen noble and vigorously encourage her to marry-up. * Zena dreams of being able to fly; which includes her secondary goal of having a sky-date with Satou when she's able to. * Zena, like Karina, looks up to heroes. * It took three years of training and practice for Zena to be able to use wind magic. Quotes * "I want to become stronger. At least, in equal footing with the demon. For the shares of our fallen comrades too, we will become stronger. Next time, we will stand beside the one who creates the miracle!" Category:Seryuu City Category:Seryuu City's Military Category:Magic Soldier Category:Characters Category:Noble